fairly_odd_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Award effect
At the award ceremony uncle grampa won all of except for the others. The next day sleepy woke up from his sleep he visits the RV of uncle grampa and saw all of the awards he likes to touch it but if he does uncle grampa gets angray he touches it a little bit but it cause a magic explosion. Soon the regular show crashed the walls benson and pops saw what happened pops says the he's too silent to work so benson fires him he slams the door then the bookshelf crashed on pops he wakes up doc wraps his head with bandages sleepy says the if you hit your head it makes you smarter pops then proves that doc is wrong by solving a math problem so he his smarter than doc that he decides to quit being smart and goes to another dimension and leaves. Sleepy goes down stairs and sees the other dwafs angry that the lost all of thier properties that they decide the go to another dimension one of them thowed a ball at delightful the she is no longer the fairest in the land and she goes to the castle sleepy follows her. When he got there he sees delightful's ugly face that she is no longer queen so she decides to let hildy be queen he chases after her but he bumps to a plastic bubble containing mojo he announces that he becomes a good guy and give up taking over Townsville. Then sleepy sees Stevens gang destroying everything he tries to make them good but they refused the Clarence gang came and they quit being friends they also cancelled the uncle grampa show the sleepy hears spongebob screaming he rushes to his house he has a note to plankton that he must give him the formula or he will die he then believes him and he's ready to give up. Sleepy calls snoozy what happened she was doing something she was on a date with Lincoln loud they took a selfie they send it to sleepy he saw it he broke up with his old crush he was disgusted a bus came it was bus lady cram who was taking the children to glop mines she drives off the powerpuff girls came and they give up fighting crime and they decide to become a life of crime. Sleepy chasing after the powerpuff girls he watches three news that represent his friend's fates: spongebob give the formula to plankton, the childeren going to glop mines in horror and the powerpuff girls disliking boys Lucy appears an she's now a vampire when she' bit by a vampire bat with wits end sleepy can still save his remaining friend patrick but he his not at home instead the awards cast a spell to make him as a giant hi picks him up and completely devours him. Everything is back to normal uncle grampa come sleepy told everything but instead of being mad he is happy that anyone touched it he his very courtuse for anyone to touch it. Sleepy sees snoozy and Lincoln riding a bike going on a date he screams heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepl! Ending the episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers